Battle of the Cops
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: What started out as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war. Who knew being a giant alien robot disguised as a cop could be so much fun? Based off hummergrey's fic When nothing else fits
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First off I own nothing. This idea is used with permission from _hummergrey_'s fic called "When nothing else fits" in which Megatron suggests to Barricade that he should start doing his duty after being pulled over by Prowl. A big thanks to _hummergrey_ for letting me use this idea! Secondly I had an insanely fun time writing this chapter (maybe too much fun) so I hope you enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Barricade's holoform wore a wicked grin as he sat out on an abandoned stretch of road often used by human teens as a speed racing course. The Decepticon cop intended to make it into a speed trap for practice. After all if Megatron "suggested" that he perform his "duty" as a cop he might as well get it right. He fought to hide his grin as he heard the rumble of an engine and a flashy red car flew past him registering ninety miles an hour on a fifty-five mile an hour road. It was flashing a Cybertronian signal as well. Perfect.

Barricade turned on his sirens and lights before racing out and after the car, quickly placing himself right on his quarry's bumper. He heard a loud Cybertronian swear word and the car screeched to a halt and pulled over. The grumbling increased in volume as Barricade's holoform stepped out the car and walked over to tap on the window of the other. It lowered reluctantly and Barricade asked for a license which his victim handed over reluctantly along with registration.

The Decepticon pretended to look it over all while trying to hide his piranha grin. "You were pulled over for going ninety on a fifty-five mile an hour road," Barricade informed the irate figure. "This is your only warning Mr. Steven Tyler." He watched the holoform growl and sputter, allowing his grin to widen enough to show sharp shark's teeth instead of normal human teeth and allowing his eyes to flare red. The figure froze, staring at him. "As it is I suggest you chose a new, less famous name and go the speed limit. This is your only warning Knock Out," Barricade informed the Decepticon spy with a smirk.

"Barricade?" Knock Out ask but the other Decepticon's holoform was already gone and the patrol car was pulling away. Knock Out sighed and pealed out, taking off down the road at a more respectable speed. That was when one set of the Autobot twin terrors nearly hit him and then spun, transforming on the spot. Knock Out transformed too, grumbling. He was about to get his aft handed to him. That was when Barricade came back to help.

No one was more surprised than Barricade himself when the vain Decepticon spy whirled on him, growling like a rabid dog. "First you pull me over for speeding and now you think you can help?" Knock Out hissed. "Uh-un. Get!"

The other Decepticon thought about that for a moment and then shrugged, transforming back into his alt mode and taking off down the road as if he had never stopped in the first place. "By the way," Barricade called as he left. "The whole thing was Megatron's idea." Knock Out felt his mouthplate drop as he stared after that insanely self-satisfied mech zooming off into the night. "Good night," Barricade called just before he was out of hearing range. "You're gonna need it." And that was how Prowl found out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Once again I'd like to thank _hummergrey_ for letting me play with this awesome idea and giving me all kinds of plot bunnies to play with :D! Thanks to _hummergrey_ (glad to know I'm doing it justice), _Noella50881_, _Riptide2_, and _Starfire201_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started out as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Barricade was driving down the highway, speeding just a little bit, when lights flashed in his rear mirror. He was tempted to disregard them for a moment but when he read the Cybertronian signal behind him he sighed and pulled over. He ground his holoform's sharp teeth in frustration as a shadowy figure tapped a single knuckle on the glass. He rolled down the window and glared silently at the clean cut figure almost smirking at him.

Prowl's holoform was the opposite of Barricade's, neatly turned out with pressed uniform, friendly yet firm blue eyes, and dark brown hair shot through with the silver of age. "If you are going to start pulling others over you should start following the rules yourself," Prowl informed the glaring Decepticon. Barricade pulled his sunglasses down a little to roll his holoform's eyes as Prowl who ignored the action completely.

"Go to Pit," he growled finally, unable to think of any other suitable response. He was a Decepticon for Primus' sake! He didn't follow rules.

"This is your only warning Barricade," Prowl continued as if the Decepticon hadn't spoken. "Next time you'll be on lock down until you can convince someone to hall your aft back for repairs." Barricade just shook his head and let out a long suffering sigh. Did Autobots ever _shut up_? Then he saw the dark colored semi drive by him and felt the full strength of the signal. _Megatron_.

"Frag," he said without even thinking.

"Language," Prowl corrected easily. "Good luck kid," the Autobot SIC added as he turned to walk back to his car. Barricade, who was putting the window back up growled. He flashed a rude gesture _through_ the window of his alt mode and then flinched slightly as a human who had slowed to drive by his pulled over alt mode screamed, an annoyingly high sound that reminded the Decepticon unpleasantly of Starscream, and punched the gas pedal down. "And be careful with your holoform," Prowl added as he pulled past Barricade. This time the Decepticon growled very audibly only to be ignored.

With a screech of tires he pulled out after the Autobot SIC only to be stopped short by a transmission from Megatron. _::You'd better have a good reason for being pulled over by an Autobot::_ the Decepticon leader growled over the com and Barricade winced internally. He was going to get Prowl back for this one way or another. And that was how it all started.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_, _MissShelz_ (glad you like it!), _Starfire201_, _sant04_, and _Riptide2_ (that pretty much sums it up) for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks to _hummergrey_ for letting me expand on her idea and helping my plot bunnies grow by supplying me some of her own! Enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started out as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Barricade made it two days before the urge to get revenge on Prowl killed practicality. To be fair it was also after two days that he could finally leave the med bay. By that time the Decepticon was not a happy camper, to quote Skywarp. The response to that was that Barricade was not _any_ type of camper and if he ever woke up as one he would be murdering Skywarp. The Barricade had sped out of the Decepticon base of operations, relieved to be free for a few hours. Now he finally had time to plan.

He was driving absently down some highway when a jerk in a too big truck almost rear ended the police mimic. That was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. Before the truck could get too far away Barricade hit the lights and took off after the jerk, happy to have someone whose day he could ruin. The truck tried to lose him by pulling off the main road and on to a rocky back road. If it was an organic perhaps the man could have lost the annoyed police man but Barricade was not ordinary by any definition no matter how stretched.

The jerk glanced out his window to see how close the cop was to catching him and his truck slammed hard into a hole where the road had washed out from recent rain. That would have been fine had it not rained the night before and the hole was now coated with sticky mud. Thus the truck stuck. The man flung his door open and stomped out, all six foot four of him dressed in muddy wranglers, heavy duty work boots, and a ten gallon cowboy hat to go with his red flannel shirt. He spat a wad of chewing tobacco to one side and glared at Barricade who smoothly stepped out of his alt mode, making sure to open and shut the door.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" Barricade asked, hoping that he didn't sound as if he was looking for a fight and just sounded like any other cop with mirrored sunglasses over his red eyes.

"Because yer a stiff necked city jerk thankin yer better than any a us," the man replied in a sour drawl, spitting again. He was most definitely looking for a fight but Barricade knew he couldn't push the man obviously. That would blow the Decepticon cover and Megatron would most definitely not be pleased with that. Barricade was not willing to risk his newly gained freedom just to get in a fight. After all he could always taunt 'Screamer if this man didn't bend the way he expected.

"I don't care where you're from," Barricade said, trying to sound as if he heard such arguments every day. He actually heard something similar to that but it was mostly from over energized mechs who were willing to test Megatron's patience. "You were driving recklessly and endangering others as well as yourself."

"Yer just mad that I mighta dented yer fancy car," the man said, taking a step over to Barricade's holoform. "While I have somethin' ta say ta ya fancy city boy. Bug off."

"Sir I'm going to have to take you in for threatening an officer if you keep this up," Barricade informed the annoying fleshling as he too took a step forward.

"Do ya feel threatened city boy?" the man drawled, his frame now towering over Barricade. If there was one thing the 'Con hated it was being stared down at.

"Not at all," he said. "It's just protocol you see." That was when the man punched at him. If Barricade would have been an ordinary cop he would have been floored. As it was the Decepticon simply grabbed the man's arm and wrenched him to the ground with one hand, slipping his sunglasses off with the other. "You will be respectful and you will follow the rules or you won't even make it to the station," Barricade snarled. "Do you understand?" The man couldn't seem to form a sentence agreeing with the Decepticon so he simply wrenched the man's arm farther back. The cussing was instantly replaced by a little cry of pain.

That was when the cold barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his neck. "I think that's quite enough 'Cade," a cool voice said. Prowl. Barricade wasn't sure he had ever been so angry in his life. He released the man who jumped up and ran for his truck, revving the engine and somehow getting out of the pothole before flying off as fast as he could. Barricade turned slowly then and glared at Prowl. The Autobot SIC looked completed unworried as Barricade's holoform vanished and the police car mimic revved in irritation before shooting off after the retreating human. Prowl wasn't really worried about what kind of damaged Barricade would do to the human as his holoform vanished and he pulled out after the younger mech. He was more worried what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would do to the Decepticon when they ambushed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks to _MissShelz_ (no kidding), _Riptide2_ (oh yeah), _Noella50881_ (I hope this lives up to your expectations), and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started out as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

The cursing was the first thing that should have let Prowl know that capturing Barricade had not been as easy as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker suspected it would be. Pulling around the corner confirmed his suspicion. Barricade had somehow downed Sideswipe who was cursing on the ground in language that would have had any traditional human mother reaching for a bar of soap to clean his mouth while Barricade struggled the throw Sunstreaker off him. It was then that Prowl realized Barricade was younger than he had suspected.

Pretty much all of the older Decepticons had fought Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and had failed the first time because they used traditional war methods yet Barricade had somehow managed to down Sideswipe and was now slicing through nerve wiring in Sunstreaker's leg. The gold mech cursed as his grip involuntarily loosened enough that Barricade could throw him off. For the first time since planning this Prowl began to wonder if he had underestimated Barricade.

Sideswipe lunged for the Decepticon only to be punched and then tossed over the Decepticons shoulder in a manner that was almost casual. That was when Sunstreaker tackled the Decepticon from behind. Barricade slammed into the ground hard, letting out a curse that was mild compared to the things Sideswipe had been spouting moments earlier. "Not so tough now are you?" Sideswipe jeered, leaning over the Decepticon.

With a sudden thrash Barricade nearly tossed Sunstreaker off him and sliced claws down Sideswipe's face, sending the melee warrior back with a yowl of fury and pain. Barricade twisted rapidly then and kicked Sunstreaker off him, leaping to his feet and transforming, rapidly shooting off in the direction he had been heading before.

At least now, Prowl reflected, he wasn't going after the foolish human who had challenged him. Instead the other cop mimic was making an escape. "He damaged one of my fragging optics," Sideswipe snarled. "I can't see on one side."

"Shut up you useless glitch head," Sunstreaker snarled back. "If you wouldn't have taunted him we would have had him." Prowl just sighed heavily, realizing it was going to be a long drive back to the base.

Meanwhile Barricade was a safe distance away checking himself for damage. Other than a few scratches and dents plus a couple torn wires that were sparking dully he had come out well. Most of the older Decepticons using conventional methods failed to stand their own against the twins from the pit. Barricade using his unconventional means of fighting that suited his nature and build had allowed him to come out of Prowl's trap unscathed. The victory was short lived however when Barricade realized he still needed to get back at Prowl for pulling him over.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks to _MissShelz_ (No kidding), _Noella50881_ (the twins better dodge well :D), _I am Blueberry_ (did they ever), _Starfire201_ (nope. The twins are out for now), _hummergrey_ (glad not too and that would be funny. It may just show up), and _Riptide2_ (I know. He was kind of a wimp in the movies) for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks to _hummergrey_ who is letting me use this idea and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started out as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Barricade's inspiration came in the form of Skywarp and a can of glowing green spray paint. Skywarp's prank had ended with the Seeker in the med bay for almost an entire week whining about being grounded but the paint had given the Decepticon idea. So naturally when Skywarp was freed from the med bay he suggested something to the Seeker. Maybe it wouldn't get Prowl back but it would certainly score a point against the twins. Two nights later he was carefully hidden along the road where he had first come across Knock Out. Sure enough a set of twins, Mudflap and Skids this time, came flying around the corner being chased by Prowl who obviously wasn't happy about something. Now all Barricade had to do was wait. The result was properly satisfying.

Prowl's startled yell and the resulting thud as he glitched in mech form just as he had grabbed the offending twins had Barricade snickering. The Decepticon shifted modes easily and walked over to where the downed tactician was lying on the ground coated in glowing green paint that dripped like energon across his armor. His battle computer had probably glitched trying to figure out how he had been injured. Skywarp was also properly satisfied as he cackled from his perch on the cliff above the road. "That was better aim than last time," Barricade commented wryly between chuckles. Skywarp made an elegant bow, looking extremely satisfied with himself.

The other Decepticon did have to admit that there was something incredibly pleasing about downing the Autobot's famed SIC. With a final chuckle he shifted and headed toward town to do his duty as ordered by Megatron. As Barricade kept watch for any speeders or other idiots that felt the need to challenge the police his processor was spinning with ideas that could be carried out. That was when a horn blared behind him as he was waiting at a red light. Anyone paying close attention would have been startled to see the cop car literally jump a few inches off the ground. Barricade scanned behind him and the cursed. Evidentially Sideswipe and Sunstreaker weren't pleased at having been bested by a Decepticon. Luckily the light had turned green so said Decepticon gunned his engine and took off.

He shot through the twists and turns of the city, for once thanking the fleshlings for making their city so fragging complicated. It took him nearly twenty minutes but he finally managed to lose the twins. Then he doubled back and waited in a dark alley as the two speed by at almost twenty miles more than the speed limit. A strangely pleasing idea formed in the Decepticon's processor and he flared his lights, siren blaring as he shot out behind Sideswipe. The red car almost swerved into his twin and Barricade had to hold in laughter. Both twins took off, not willing to tangle with him, and Barricade sent out a report that detailed their alt modes to the police and, as a final touch, he put down the problem as speeding and attempt assault of an officer. Fifteen minutes later he watched in amusement as most the night beat cops converged on the two confused twins. Let Prowl figure out what to do with _that_ headache when he came along. With a satisfied chuckle the Decepticon drove leisurely back into town; content for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks to _MissShelz_ (most definitely), _Riptide2_ (yup!), _I am Blueberry_ (:D), _Noella50881_ (oh most definitely), _hummergrey_ (will they ever!), and _Starfire201_ (oh yeah) for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks to _hummergrey _for letting me expand on this idea and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started out as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Prowl came back online and almost glitched again at what he heard. "It wasn't our fault we got arrested," Sideswipe whined.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker grumbled. "We were trying to scare off that Decepticreep police car mimic and he called the police on us." Optimus Prime looked as if he would very much like to put the twins in stasis and Prowl didn't blame his commander.

"Get out, all three of you," Ratchet barked, shoving the twins and an exasperated Prime out of the med bay with some difficulty. Then the medic turned to Prowl saying, "Do you know why you glitched this time?"

"Something about energon leaking all over me even though I wasn't damaged," Prowl said, searching his memory files for the event.

"Before you glitch again it was glow in the dark paint," Ratchet said hastily. "It took me five hours to get it off you. Both sets of twins swear it wasn't them."

"Barricade," Prowl growled, sitting up.

"What?" the medic asked, soundly annoyed.

"He wasn't pleased that I happened to pull him over as Megatron was going by," the Autobot SIC explained. "Am I clear to go."

"Yes," Ratchet said absentmindedly, watching the mech go with a strange look on his face plates. "Barricade," he muttered, shaking his head and going back to work.

The aforementioned Decepticon was out patrolling again. He had already pulled over two speeders and was now simply enjoying the peace and quiet outside the city. Unfortunately that wasn't to last. Knock Out came flying by Barricade and he took off after the annoying red Decepticon only to almost get rear ended by one of the twins. Sideswipe cursed, an unusual action for a car, and whirled on the police mimic who, to his surprise, was already chasing after Knock Out. "Coward," the red mech jeered. causing Barricade to spin around and transform to his full height.

"What did you say?" he growled angrily.

"I said you're a coward," Sideswipe proclaimed gleefully. Barricade lunged for the melee warrior only to see Sideswipe transform and speed down the road. Throwing caution to the wind the Decepticon followed him, too furious to think straight. That was when a brilliant flash of yellow almost rammed him from the side. Barricade cursed silently as he swerved and went flying off the side of the road to transform, red optics blazing. So Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were ready for round three? He'd show them. That was when the unexpected happened. A metal hand slammed down on the back of his neck, injecting something into a wire that instantly made his vision begin to fade. The last thing he saw before he went into stasis was the twins' smirks.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks to _MissShelz_ (hope this was worth the wait), _Mieschers_ (Thanks!), _Riptide2_ (That it did), _Noella50881_ (That they did), _Starfire201_ (typical twins), _hummergrey_ (And you would be right), and _I am Blueberry_ (:D) for reviewing the last chapter! Special thanks goes to _hummergrey_ who let me expand upon this idea! Enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started out as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Prowl looked at the smirking twins with much exasperation. "You do realize that while you call him a coward he's always the one attacking head on, right?" the logic oriented mech asked the grinning twin terrors.

"And you're point is?" Sideswipe asked.

"They still don't get it," Prowl grumbled as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shifted to tear off at far too fast of a speed.

"And they probably never will," Ratchet said with a shrug. "Don't think about it too much. If you glitch again your plan goes to pieces." They both looked at the downed Decepticon before them. Barricade was a little smaller than both of them, just a little shorter than the twins' stature. Even in unconsciousness there was something sinister twisting in his expression marred by an innocence neither of them had quite expected. "So where exactly are we putting him at our base?" the medic continued after a moment. "And don't tell me you haven't decided that or I'll send you into stasis as well." With Ratchet that was no idle threat.

"The brig," Prowl answered promptly. "We'll figure out what to do with him when he comes out of stasis. Help me will you?" The two dragged the mech upright and worked together to carry him toward the base, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

"What exactly started this anyway?" Ratchet asked after a moment.

"I did I do believe," Prowl said calmly and Ratchet almost dropped Barricade. Prowl start something like this? It wasn't like the logic oriented, rule obsessed mech.

"What?" he sputtered, eyeing his companion as if Prowl had suddenly announced that neon pink was a good armor color.

"I pulled over Megatron," Prowl said. "I can only assume that Barricade was berated then for failing to perform his duty as a disguise on this planet and the Decepticon decided to take revenge." This time Ratchet did drop Barricade, causing Prowl to almost fall as he tried to support the Decepticon whose heavy armor was weighing him down.

"You did what?" the medic inquired, wondering if he had finally lost his remaining sanity.

"Pulled over Megatron," Prowl said. "Now if you don't mind..."

"Oh, right," Ratchet said, flustered for the first time in a long time as he helped support the form of Barricade again. They were an odd sight as they proceeded through the Autobot base. If Prowl had been one of the watchers instead of involved in the plan he would have glitched for a second time. As it was Prowl kept his processor from overheating as he and Ratchet locked up the Decepticon police car mimic in the Autobot brig. All in all a good day's work, even if it did have to involve the twins.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks to _MissShelz_, _Noella50881_, _I am Blueberry_, _Riptide2_, and _hummergrey_ (thanks!) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing. A special thanks to _hummergrey_ for letting me expand on this idea

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started out as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

When Barricade came out of stasis his first reaction was confusion. The second one was fury. "Prowl," he growled under his breath, fury twisting deep in his spark. If he was honest, which he avoided at all costs, there was worry there too. Megatron would not be pleased about this and when Megatron was not pleased the Decepticons tended to suffer.

"You called?" a smooth and slightly smug voice answered.

"You locked me in a cell," Barricade retorted. "For keeping the law."

"For harassing the twins," Prowl replied with a shrug. "And your plates aren't up to date."

"That's no reason at all," Barricade replied, red optics glowing with fury. "You just don't like me encroaching on your duty."

"Big words for a trapped Decepticon," Prowl replied, seemingly unfazed. "Enjoy your stay." Then the Autobot SIC was gone in the opposite direction leaving a fuming Barricade behind. The Decepticon paced restlessly for a few moments before testing the cell doors. They held, much to his frustration, and Barricade went back to his pacing.

The police car mimic cringed when his comm crackled to life only to sigh in relief as it was blocked by an outside source. Being locked up was bad enough without being screamed at by an irate Megatron. It also kept any impending headaches at bay until he could get out of here. Finally annoyed with pacing the mech settled down on the floor and went back through his memory in an attempt to figure out what had happened to him and how he had ended up here.

He had been after those slagging twins that Prowl claimed he was harassing. Just the thought of the twin terrors made him want to strangle them or break something. Still he pushed that idea down and went back to his memory log. He was about to attack Sideswipe when someone had gotten him from behind. Now that he considered the situation it seemed highly unlikely that Prowl was the one who had rendered him unconscious. Probably Ratchet. The Autobots slagging medic was better in the war field than he let on.

That was when another thought hit him. They had put him into stasis but had they turned off his weapons systems. A quick check allowed a wicked grin to form on his faceplates as he warmed up a cannon. Typical Autobots to forget a detail like that. They didn't keep prisoners often enough to remember some trivial detail such as turning off the weapons. There was a massive bang as Barricade fired and the door was ripped off its hinges to land on the floor with a clang. Barricade let out a satisfied chuckle as he stepped out of the cell and into the echoing hallway. Now to have some fun. He was going to make Prowl regret the day he was sparked.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_, _Mieschers_, _MissShelz_, _I am Blueberry_, _sant04_, _Starfire201_, and _hummergrey_ for reviewing the last chapter! A big thanks also goes to _hummergrey_ who's PM helped me with the concept for this story and who is letting me expand on this story. Also I have an important poll on my profile that I need you all to vote on either today or tomorrow. Thanks and I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

"Do ya know that Barricade's loose at base?" Jazz asked as he stuck his head in Prowl's makeshift office.

"Yes," the Autobot SIC replied without looking up from his data pad. Jazz stared at his friend in astonishment.

"Did ya even hear what I was sayin'?" Jazz asked incredulously.

"Of course I did. I'm not deaf Jazz," Prowl replied. "When you find him send him in here. I want to talk to him."

"Yer jokin' right?" Jazz asked, still not sure he wasn't having some kind of odd dream.

"Absolutely not," Prowl said coolly. "Now if you don't mind I'm trying to get my work done."

"Right," Jazz replied in a dazed tone and slipped out of the office. Maybe Prowl finally had cracked. The saboteur sighed and decided that after he found Barricade and sent the Decepticon to see Prowl he was going to find Ratchet. If the SIC had cracked the medic would know.

It wasn't particularly hard to find Barricade; you just had to listen for Ironhide. The black mech was most definitely not happy about who had come out of the brig, even if the Decepticon had only had one shot. "Let me deal with this," Jazz told the weapons specialist softly so that Barricade couldn't hear.

"You think I can't handle one Decepticon?" Ironhide growled in an equally soft tone.

"Nah," Jazz said, waving off the other Autobot's fury. "Prowl's orders."

"Fine," Ironhide growled, stomping off rather like a child that had been denied of a particularly amusing game. Jazz shook his head slightly and turned to the task at hand.

"Hey," he called. "Can I talk ta ya without gettin' attacked."

"You are now aren't you?" Barricade drawled.

"Fine," Jazz said with a shrug. "Prowl told me ta tell ya ta come see 'em in his office if ya were done arguin' with Ironhide." To his surprise the Decepticon thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"Might as well," he said. "Since I'm here and all. Lead on." As Jazz led the way he began to wonder if the whole world hadn't just gone insane.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:  Sorry for not updating in forever! Thanks to _MXyloto_, _Little Yellow Camaro Girl14_, _Noella50881_, _MissShelz_, _Iwanita_, _hummergrey_, and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Also a big thank you to _hummergrey_ for letting me expand on this idea and the constant encouragement and reviews on this story! I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

"Good. You finally decided to show up." Prowl didn't even look up from his datapad when Barricade warily entered the Autobot SIC's office. "I was wondering how long it would take Jazz to convince Ironhide to stop blasting you."

"Well now you know," Barricade growled, something about the completely calm and unhurried Autobot getting on his nerves. "Now what did you want? Hurry up and tell me so I can get out of here and return to Megatron."

"Oh I don't believe you'll be returning to Megatron any time soon," Prowl replied, looking up to meet Barricade's optics for a moment before looking back down at the datapad.

"What do you mean?" Barricade asked, suddenly getting a very bad feeling in his spark. Prowl simply ignored him. Barricade shifted uncomfortably for a few moments before losing what little patience he had left. He tried to activate his weapons only to find they weren't working. "What have you done?" he growled, under no illusion that Prowl wasn't involved in this particular attack.

"A magnetic pulse. It automatically turned your weapons system off the moment you entered my office. Only a medic can turn that system back on," Prowl replied calmly, placing the datapad he had been reading down on one stack and picking up a new one from another. Suddenly Barricade felt very much like banging his head against the nearest hard service. He was a Decepticon for Primus' sake. He should have checked for something like that but he had foolishly believed Prowl was too naive to know about something like that.

Suddenly annoyed both with his foolishness and Prowl's clever scheme he slammed his fist down on the Autobot SIC's desk, leaving a large crack down the middle. "Talk to me slag it," he snarled. "What the frag do you want?"

"Language youngling," Prowl replied mildly, still reading whatever was on the datapad. Barricade growled, feeling like a trapped animal in a too small cage. He would have dearly loved to shot the SIC but with his weapons system off he couldn't quite manage that. Finally he sat down on the floor, leaning against the door so that Prowl couldn't leave without talking to him, and settled in for a long wait. Obviously the Autobot SIC wasn't going to speak until he was ready and there was nothing Barricade could do to change that.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thanks to _a Wiccan_, _Iwanita_, _Noella50881_, _MissShelz_, _peppymint_, _hummergrey_, _I am Blueberry_, _KaitlinDragon_ (I've tried to keep 'Cade and Prowl from being OOC, or at least too much. Let me know if you notice something way out of character) , and _3xX-BOTDF-Xx3_ for reviewing the last chapter! Glad you all enjoyed seeing 'Cade brought down to size! Also thanks to _hummergrey_ for letting me expand on this idea! Enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Barricade wasn't sure which was worse; being weaponless or bored. The only thing Prowl had going for him was that he wasn't Megatron. The silent treatment was better than being screamed at and quite possibly beaten up, especially if Starscream had been in the office before him. The aforementioned Decepticon leader had been trying to comm Barricade all afternoon and the police car mimic was perfectly satisfied to have an excuse not to keep contact. Sure he probably could have hacked through the defenses long enough to send Megatron a message but he didn't feel like getting screamed out even if it was only for sixty seconds. Megatron could yell at 'Screamer for all he cared. After all that flier had to have done something stupid by now.

As if on cue the attempts at contacting Barricade shut out, a sure sign that Megatron had been distracted. That meant one of three things. The first option was also the most likely; Starscream had slagged of Megatron big time. The second was also possible but not as likely; Skywarp had caused some kind of major chaos at base. Still this wasn't greatly likely unless Skywarp had done something in direct correlation to Megatron because Shockwave took care of most of those problems or handed them off to Starscream. To be fair it could also be Rumble and Frenzy in which case Soundwave would have probably taken care of it. The last was the least likely seeing that he was at the Autobot base; there was an attack on base.

Despite being the youngest Decepticon Barricade was perfectly aware of how things worked under Megatron. Even with the warlord's unpredictable insanity factored in Barricade could still guess what was going to happen at one point or another. That was why the cop mimic hated the Autobots. With their unpredictable mercy and skewed morals they were too hard to guess. He could rarely figure out what they were planning and thus he often ended up in trouble that Blackout had to haul him out of.

Barricade dragged himself out of his thoughts and considered standing as Prowl put the last of the datapads aside. He put that thought aside almost instantly, hoping to annoy the Autobot SIC. In any case annoying Prowl was safer than his normal hobby; annoying Starscream. It was less likely that he would end up in several large chunks anyway. "Now to business," Prowl said calmly. Barricade refused to rise to the bait and ask what this business was. Now that he was settled in for a long wait he could afford to be patient. Besides without his weapons he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. "Between the battle of Mission City and recent times you've cause plenty of chaos on this base and the surrounding areas."

"I think the twins have to chaos bill filled," Barricade replied dismissively.

"Despite what you think a good amount of the chaos lately has been cause by you," Prowl said levelly. "Not least of which is the fact that Ironhide is comming me every five minutes to ask if he can offline you yet." Barricade snickered, taking wicked delight in the fact that he had managed to annoying the weapon specialist that much.

"Finished now?" Barricade asked after a moment. "Because I've got better things to do than sit around a listen to you prattle on. Honestly even Starscream is better than you at speech making and that slagging Seeker doesn't have much going for him."

"Not quite," Prowl said as calmly as he could but Barricade could tell he was getting to the other cop mimic. "Since you seem so keen to help enforce the law you will assisting me until we find it convenient to release you."

"Is that all?" Barricade asked dismissively. That was when what Prowl had just said sank in. "Wait what?"


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thanks to _MMerkury, shadowhaseo, MissShelz, Iwanita, Noella50881, hummergrey, _and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Also a big thank you goes to _hummergrey_ for letting me expand on this idea! Enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Barricade was beginning to wonder how exactly he got himself into these things. One minute he had been planning his escape, half listening to what Prowl had been prattling on about, and in the next he had been wrangled into something he wasn't liking one bit. Him work for _Prowl_? Uh-un. It wasn't happening. Except that it was. After all he didn't have much choice in the matter. Megatron was going to be _so_ _pleased_ about this...not.

"You have to be joking?" Barricade snapped, even more annoyed than he had been previously when Prowl was ignoring him.

"The chances of me ever actually making a joke is highly improbable," Prowl said. Barricade groaned, burying his head in his hands and actually _hoping_ for Megatron to come and offline him. This was a complete disaster!

"Let's get something perfectly clear," Barricade snarled. "I am under no circumstances helping _you_."

"It's either that or becoming Ironhide's new target in replacement of the twins," Prowl said calmly. "You're choice."

"_That_," Barricade hissed, seething. "Is not a choice."

"It's the only one you're going to get," Prowl replied, still infuriatingly calm.

The door opened behind Barricade and both mechs turned to face the newcomer. "Oh," Optimus said, the last prime at a loss for words for once. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all," Prowl said at the same time Barricade asked, "Why does it matter?" Optimus looked between the Decepticon and his SIC, raising an optic ridge.

"I just came here to ask you if what Ironhide was ranting about was a valid concern but I guess you have everything handled," the Autobot leader said.

"He's still ranting about that?" Barricade asked. "Dang am I good." Prowl opened his mouth to protest the way the Decepticon had spoken to the Autobot leader but Barricade beat him to the punch, saying, "And I don't have to address him with respect. He's not Megatron or Starscream in one of the few times that he's actually left in charge alone." Prowl looked rather offended but Optimus waved him off, leaving the room before anything else unusual could happen.

"So have you made your choice?" Prowl asked once he had regained his composure enough to keep arguing pointlessly with the Decepticon before him.

"I told you before it isn't a choice," Barricade complained. "It's a suicide mission either way."

"How exactly is working with me a suicide mission?" Prowl questioned, raising an optic ridge. "I'm not sending you back to Megatron quite yet."

"First off you're likely to _bore_ me to death and if you don't do that one of my own faction will offline me for being a traitor. Especially if that Decepticon is Starscream," Barricade ranted, claws shifting with a sound of metal against metal as he shifted almost nervously at the thought. The last thing he needed to do was to give Starscream a reason to offline him.

"What if I promise you that no harm will come to you under my command."

"I still don't like it," Barricade mumbled, unable to come up with another valid excuse.

"Good," Prowl said briskly. "Now let's set down some basic ground rules shall we?" Barricade just groaned. What had he gotten himself into this time?


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thanks to _MissShelz_ (undoubtedly), _ a Wiccan_, _Supreme Phoenix_, _I am Blu__eberry_ (yes indeed), _Riptide2_ (I'm sure it was a rather bemused one), _hummergrey_ (Yeah. 'Cade needs to work on his listening skills), and _Supreme Phoenix King_ for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks also to _hummergrey_ for letting me expand on this idea! I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

After several hours of tantalizing freedom Barricade found himself stuck back in his cell. And it wasn't even his fault! Of all the injustices he had been privy to this one stung him the most. He clenched his dental plates and glared sullenly at the wall opposite him, picturing crushing Ironhide and melting the hunk of scrap metal into something that was actually _useful_. To be fair Prowl wasn't exactly pleased either.

He and Barricade had been about to lay down some ground rules when a blast had struck the Decepticon square in his shoulder after ripping through Prowl's office wall. Ironhide had been unrepentant. Until Optimus and Prowl could figure out what to do with Ironhide to prevent him from further damaging the Decepticon, Barricade was stuck in here. He had shut off his pain sensors when he had been thrown in here because in the resulting chaos they had forgotten about his injury. Convenient.

The police car mimic stood and began to pace restlessly. He hated imprisonment perhaps as much as any of the fliers did. The fact of the matter was that Barricade didn't like confined spaces. It was almost, almost mind you, a phobia for him and one that he worked very hard to hide. Even now his movements conveyed irritation instead of nervous energy. "Ya need fixed up?" a voice drawled suddenly, making him jump. With his sensors off due to Prowl's "little trick" he was as good as blind and in times like these it irritated him.

"Yeah," he grumbled, turning to face Jazz. "Everyone else seems to forget about that."

"And I'm sure you'll get Prowl back fer that before this is all over with," Jazz drawled with a slight smirk as he unlocked the cell door. "C'mon. If we can get ya ta Ratchet's domain before anyone notices Ironhide won't dare come near ya." Barricade followed the slightly smaller mech, grumbling under his breath as he went. "What was that?" Jazz asked curiously as he warily rounded a corner.

"I said that if I had my weapons activated I'd say bring it but as things stand-" He let the sentence trail off because they both knew how he was going to finish.

"That's wise," Jazz said, pausing at a door. "Ya ready fer this?"

"I'm sure I can handle it," Barricade said dryly. "Besides it can't be much worse than dealing with the Decepticons."

"I wouldn't count on that," Jazz replied, smirk widening. "After you." It was then that Barricade began to think that this was a very, very bad idea.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Thanks to _MissShelz, __shadowhaseo, Noella50881, Starfire201_ (Yeah, Ironhide's gonna get his just deserts soon enough), _Riptide2_, _hummergrey_ (I definitely like that idea!), _LunaeShark, _and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Ratchet had seen a lot of unusual things in his time as CMO of the Autobot forces but Jazz sneaking a Decepticon into his medbay to keep said Decepticon safe from a rampaging Ironhide was definitely new. He was also surprised the Barricade took all the repairs and berating thrown his direction without complaint. The only response the CMO got out of the young police mimic was a slight smirk now and then. He raised an optic ridge at Jazz who simply shrugged. "There," Ratchet grumbled after a couple minutes, looking over his work with a critical eye. "All fixed."

"Thanks I guess," Barricade replied, standing in one smooth motion.

"Then I guess you're welcome," Ratchet replied, startling a laugh out of the Decepticon while Jazz smirked before noticing someone out in the hallway and ducking out into it.

The silver saboteur returned moments later saying, "Prowl's waiting for ya in the hall. He says you two're headin' out for a bit till 'Hide cools off." Barricade nodded and stepped into the hallway.

"So where are we heading?" he questioned the older mech as the two headed off base.

"Since you seem to enjoy patrolling human streets so much that's exactly what we're doing," Prowl replied.

"I don't think that's wise," Barricade retorted, stopping dead in the middle of the hall. "The instant Starscream or any one of those in his group see me I'll be dead before anyone can say Primus."

"I promised no harm would come to you, indirectly of course," the Autobot SIC shot back and Barricade sighed, hurrying to catch up with Prowl.

"So far your off to a bad start," he grumbled as they both transformed and headed for the nearest city in silence, both watching for any sign of Decepticon activity.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Thanks to _MissShelz_, _shadowhaseo_, _Noella50881_, _Dark __pheonix_, _I am Blueberry_, and _hummergrey_ for reviewing the last chapter and sorry for the late update! Enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

There were some things that even a human couldn't miss. An F-22 flying low over the city at far too fast a pace to be a drill was one of those things. Barricade noticed it as did Prowl and both muttered Cybertronian curses under their breath in tandem. "So what's the plan?" Barricade asked, cutting a fast left and getting honked out from an angry driver behind him.

"Head for the base," Prowl replied as inconspicuously as he could.

"What?" Barricade yelped. "Are you kidding me? I'm trying _not_ to die right now!"

"Let me put it this way," Prowl said wryly. "At least if Ironhide offlines you it'll be a lot faster than if Starscream would."

"Point," Barricade conceeded, suddenly making an illegal U turn. Prowl could scold him for that later; right now he needed to get into open space if he wanted to stand any chance against Starscream. The flier may have been well known as Megatron's punching bag in the Autobot ranks but he was a fearsome fighter, one of the few reasons Megatron kept him around. He exited the town limits and promptly broke the speed limit, not exactly caring about human rules at that moment.

His scanners picker up Starscream behind him and he picked up his speed, dodging in and out of the human traffic that swerved aside in shock around him. Barricade could hear Prowl muttering behind him but he ignored that fact. He noticed an on ramp and an idea slipped in, too tempting to pass up. He picked up his speed, hit the on ramp doing at least a hundred, and went airborne. He saw Starscream stall in midair for a moment, stunned as the younger Decepticon hit the ground in bipedal mode and then shifted back into his alt mode, taking off across the desert.

Barricade was actually almost enjoying himself in some sense. It wasn't every day that one fooled the legendary Decepticon tactician that was Starscream, a fact he was going to use to annoy Starscream to no end sometime. The flier in question suddenly landed in front of Barricade, causing the mustang to shift rapidly, gears screaming in protest as he skidded to a halt and stood. "Clever changing your signal to mirror an Autobots," the Decepticon SIC sneered and Barricade felt a prickle of irritation. He and Prowl were going to have yet another argument if he got out of this alive.

"I can tell why you're SIC," Barricade retorted. "You can actually occasionally use your thought processes." Starscream growled and Barricade couldn't help but smirk. Getting under Starscream's armor was actually a specialty of his. Even if now wasn't the best time to do that. "It makes you look almost smart compared to the rest of the idiots on our side."

"And I suppose you think you're so much more intelligent," Starscream sneered and Barricade's smirk widened.

"You said it, not me," He retorted and Starscream let out a little shriek of irritation. "I mean who I am, a lowly soldier, to disagree with the genius that is our SIC," Barricade continued, watching Starscream's hands clench and unclench impulsively. He knew he should probably quit while he was ahead and still online but he couldn't help himself. Annoying Prowl wasn't near as fun as annoying Starscream. He couldn't get Prowl this upset about anything although, come to think of it, that was a good goal if he was going to be stuck with the Autobots for any length of time.

Prowl hung back, waiting for Jazz to arrive. He probably should be making himself known but it was much more interesting watching Barricade infuriate Starscream. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen the flier this angry with anyone but Megatron. It was beginning to look like Barricade was nothing but a troublemaker. That was going to make him revise his most recent plan on how to deal with the Decepticon.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Sorry for the super long wait! Thanks to _MissShelz_ (yeah, it's understandable), _Riptide2_ (Yup but mass insanity seems to be working well too!), _Noella50881_ (I have to ask, in which aspect?), _Starfire201 _(Yeah. Poor, poor Barricade stuck between a rock and a hard place), _shadowhaseo_ (well this has been longer than a month *mutters darn you theater for being so addicting under breath* but hopefully it's still okay), _annependragon _(glad I made you laugh!), _Supreme_ _Phoenix King _(sorry this isn't a very close update to the last one!), _I am Blueberry _(annoying Starscream= instant entertainment), _evilspoofauthor 1 Sven _(again sorry for the long wait!), and _Psycho Wing _(I hope this lives up to expectations!) for reviewing the last chapter! Again sorry for the wait and I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Barricade was actually enjoying himself despite the fact that he was in constant danger. Starscream possessed a quick wit that actually made it pleasant to attempt to one up him. A further bonus was Starscream's habit to get upset over stupid things. The more upset Starscream was the more his ability to form a snappy retort failed him. "You," Starscream sneered. "Megatron has been wasting my superior talents to find you. Out of all the slagging mechs on this planet that he could use to carry out his plans he wants the most obnoxious one on this mudball."

"I'd say that title belongs to you," Barricade replied with a smirk. "But thank you for the poorly attempted compliment."

"You," Starscream shrieked. "That was not a compliment you half witted minibot."

"Ah, your brother blows bubblegum," Barricade drawled, borrowing a line from a children's cartoon. Starscream gaped at him for a moment, too stunned and furious for words. Barricade fought down the urge to laugh as Starscream shrieked and stuttered, trying to find his voice. "What's your problem?" Barricade taunted. "Bird got your tongue, or maybe Skywarp?" Evidentially Starscream had taken enough taunting because he let out one last furious screech and dove at him. Barricade did what he had always done then; he dodged.

Starscream changed direction in midair and actually managed to catch Barricade in the shoulder with his claws. The younger Decepticon growled in pain and lashed out, almost succeeding in slamming Starscream to the ground. At the last minute the flyer broke free with a malicious cackle and shot higher into the sky. "Coward," Barricade taunted, knowing from experience that only that word would tempt Starscream back into his range. It didn't work.

Unfortunately Barricade found out why a moment later. The ground rippled beneath him as if the very surface of the planet was reforming itself and a monstrous creature thundered out serpentine coils. Barricade new the creature this body belonged to, knew and loathed it. If the Driller was here that meant Shockwave as well. Barricade readied himself, forcing his expression into its usual aloof and mocking stare as Shockwave himself followed his pet out of the dirt. "Never thought I'd see the day that Shockwave followed something as loyal as an animal," he drawled.

Barricade had a gift, if it could be called that, of being able to get a rise out of everyone but Soundwave and Megatron. The only person who infuriated Megatron was, often enough, Starscream and Soundwave seemed unbothered by sarcasm and public scorn. Sure enough Shockwave's lone optic blazed with fury but he had no response. Most suggested that Shockwave never responded because he believed himself above such taunts but Barricade privately wondered if Shockwave simply never had an appropriate response until long after the conversation was over. "Megatron wishes for you to return," Shockwave said in his cold tone.

"And he sent us to make sure you came back," Starscream finished with a cackle. "Playtime's over." Barricade sensed the movement from Shockwave's position rather than saw and shifted. The Driller had formed a ring around him, limiting his movement, but if he was careful he might be able to slip out of his. Unfortunately Starscream was not a tactician for nothing. The Seeker swooped down from the sky and while Barricade was momentarily distracted by the sudden movement the stasis cuffs were snapped around his wrists.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Thanks to _Iwanita_ (very true), _shadowhaseo_ (glad you enjoy them and thanks for being willing to wait!), _Starfire201_ (I am alive! And you have the right idea with your last sentence), _MissShelz_ (as he should. And Barricade might need a muzzle), the anonymous reviewer, _Tomii K_ (You know, I wrote the chapter and I'm not sure who it applies to either), and _Riptide2_ (definitely, but from whom ;D) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing, least of all the idea that this story came from (in which case the credit goes to _hummergrey_).

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Jazz arrived at the same time Shockwave did, skidding to a halt next to Prowl. "Ah hate ta say this Prowler but maybe ya should'a called for more back-up," Jazz informed the mech next to him.

"Perhaps," Prowl admitted. "But it was only Starscream to start with. Not Shockwave, Starscream, and stasis cuffs."

"So what's next boss?" Jazz said with a shrug. Prowl could tell that the silver mech had already evaluated the situation and come up with an answer but was waiting to see if Prowl had reached the same conclusion.

"We follow them out of the city," Prowl replied. "And order Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to set up an ambush."

"Way ahead a ya Prowlie," Jazz called already zooming off after the two fast retreating Deceptions, or a fast as a retreat could be with an unconscious mech and two more in their base modes. Prowl sighed and followed after Jazz, already messaging Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Predictably thew twins were eager and more than willing to plan an ambush for "Decepticon scum." Prowl just hoped whatever they had planned wasn't too destructive. He also added another note to his mental list as he caught up to Jazz. _Convince the saboteur to quit calling him stupid nicknames_. Like that would ever happen.

They made it a couple miles out of the town before Sideswipe and Sunstreaker struck. Somehow, despite how illogical it seemed, they had rigged a massive steel trip wire across the road. Shockwave was far too distracted dragging Barricade to notice the trip wire in time. Starscream's shrieked warning was too late and a moment later he was tackled out of the sky by Sunstreaker while Sideswipe gleefully caught Shockwave's attention. Jazz transformed as well and leapt into the fray to help Sides. Prowl stayed in the background and hacked Barricade's stasis cuffs, shutting them off.

It took a minute but the effects of the cuffs wore off. Barricade snapped them off his wrists with a practiced motion and his red optics met Prowls with a mixture of annoyance and something that was almost and thank-you. Then he matter-of-factly punched Shockwave in the back of the head. The fight went from just a simple skirmish to an all out brawl. Prowl gave up trying to stay out of it and radioed Ratchet a warning before joining his allies in battle.

Fifteen minutes later Starscream had a damaged wing, Shockwave was missing some of his armor, the Driller had vanished underground, and the Decepticons had retreated. "That," Sideswipe said with something approaching awe as he faced Barricade, "was awesome."

"Thank you," Barricade replied, actually sounding embarrassed. The younger Decepticon had used Shockwave as a launching platform to fly onto Starscream's back, damaging a wing and almost grounding the Seeker. Sunstreaker wasn't saying anything but he didn't look inclined to kill the Decepticon in their midst either which Prowl took as an improvement. The tactician took a look at the group, trying to assess the damage to send a report to Ratchet.

Jazz was, predictably, unharmed. Suunstreaker's damage was all superficial scratches that would seal themselves in twenty-four hours, just as Prowl's would. Sunstreaker and Barricade were a different story. The red frontliner was covered in scratches, some of them leaking energon, and the Driller had attempted to take a massive chunk out of his arm. Barricade was leaking energon from somewhere under his armor and a slice across his back that had gotten under the plates. His chest plates were also dinted in slightly. Ratchet was not exactly going to be pleased but considering the Decepticons they had gone up against Prowl decided to file it under mostly minor damage. Even though Ratchet would be prone to disagree with that analysis.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: If any of you are interested I started a blog (sunlightonthewater. blogspot. com) just take out the spaces. Stop by and let me know what you think and check out the poll. Thanks to _shadowhaseo_ (definitely bound to happen), _MissShelz_ (now Jazz'll have to come up with one for 'Cade), _Iwanita_ (possibly), _Riptide2_ (Decepticons have nothing on Ratchet!), _a Wiccan_, _Shadir_, and _Lynn Jones _for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Hell may have had no fury to equal a woman scorned but several angry Decepticons and a bloody battle had nothing on Ratchet. The medic was still ranting when Prowl returned from giving Optimus his report of the incident and discuss a possible solution for the Ironhide problem. "Do you even think before you doing anything?" Ratchet snapped. "I knew Decepticons were prone to bouts of stupidity but playing leap frog with Starscream and Shockwave is beyond stupid."

"Playing leap frog, as you so kindly put it," Barricade drawled. "Didn't result in me being injured. That was antagonizing Starscream."

"Again with the bouts of stupidity," Ratchet groused.

"It wasn't exactly his fault," Prowl replied, amused that Barricade was being his usual snarky self and Sideswipe was wisely keeping his mouth shut. "I did drag him out of the base into dangerous territory."

"And pushed him to antagonize Starscream," Ratchet snapped and Prowl held up his servos in surrender. Barricade was not so easily bowled over.

"No one had to," the younger cop mimic snapped. "Starscream practically begs to be antagonized. He response is too entertaining not to give it a try-ow!" Barricade winced as a wrench smacked off the side of his helm and glared at the medic, switching the glare to Sideswipe when the frontliner began to snicker.

"And you," Ratchet snapped at Sideswipe. "Don't even get me started with your idiotic jet judo."

"We didn't even use it this time," Sideswipe whined, pouting a little while Barricade smirked. "Besides it's genius, right?" The red mech turned hopefully to Barricade.

"I'm not sure genius is the right word," Barricade replied. "But it annoys the Seekers so it's good enough for me."

"Are you done with Barricade?" Prowl asked quickly before the Autobot CMO came unglued and did some serious damage.

"Yes," Ratchet snapped. "Get him out of here before I'm tempted to take him apart." Barricade, wisely, went without complaint.

"So did you solve the Ironhide problem?" Barricade asked after a moment.

"Yes actually," Prowl replied. "He's being locked in the brig for a human week for damaging property and attempted killing of an unarmed prisoner. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are going to guard him so they're out of my way." Barricade shuttered his optics and then simply stared at Prowl in astonishment.

"You're good," he said finally.

"Thank you," Prowl said. "Now are you going to stand there gaping like a sparkling or are you coming?"

"Coming where?" Barricade snapped, temporary respect gone in a flash.

"To my office youngling," Prowl chided. "Where else? Use your processor for once." Then he headed for his office with Barricade grumbling behind him the whole time.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Thanks to _Ri__ptide2_ (He did deserve it!), _MissShelz_ (True but this is 'Sides and Sunny we're talking about here), _Starfire201_ (There's definitely some mutual respect but we'll see how long the truce will last), Guest, and _Shadir_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

The Ironhide problem may have been solved, temporarily at least, but Barricade was right back where he had started. Sitting bored out of his processor in Prowl's office. _Real improvement_. He said so out loud but was unsurprised when Prowl ignored him. "Are you going to tell me what we're doing here or do I have to wreck your office first?" Barricade finally snapped, losing his temper.

"We're waiting for the all clear," Prowl replied calmly, not looking up from his report. "Unless you wish to meet Starscream again." Barricade shuddered slightly, giving in.

"No wish whatsoever," he replied. "Despite what seems to be popular opinion not all Decepticons are suicidal."

"I never suggested they all were," Prowl responded blandly and Barricade growled in exasperation but settled in for the long, boring wait. He should have known better.

"Hey dummy head! Yer goin' da wrong way!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Barricade growled in frustration and even Prowl looked rather annoyed. He stood and walked to the door.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Don't you two have something better to do?" Prowl asked the younger twins.

"Nope," they chimed in unison with contrary little smiles.

"Good," Prowl said with what was almost a smirk. "Then you can go help Ratchet organize the med bay."

"But Prowlie," Mudflap protested. "We's gonna be massacred if we go there!"

"Yeah," Skids agreed. "Da Hatchet hates us!"

"You can consider that next time you decided to go yelling through the halls," Prowl said, mind made up. When the twins had gone he turned to see Barricade smirking.

"That was almost evil," the younger cop mimic said. Prowl just shook his head and went back to the report he had been reading. Moments later Jazz burst into the office like all of Hell was chasing him.

"We may have a problem," the silver saboteur said. "Ironhide shot a hold in the brig wall." Barricade groaned and Prowl quickly set the datapad aside.

"I'll go take care of it," Prowl said, leaving the office. That was when a slow smirk spread across Jazz's faceplate.

"But Ah neveh said he left the brig." Barricade snickered at the thought of Prowl's reaction to the entire situation.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Thanks to _MissShelz_ (nothing good. That's for sure), _Tomii K_ (makes sense though with his line of work), _Iwanita_ (Definitely true!), _Starfire201_ (Yup. Prowl is going to have to watch everyone's wording from now on), _shadowhaseo_ (The 'Bots and 'Cons had better hope Primus doesn't have a wicked sense of humor), and _Riptide2_ (Surprisingly not as much as one would think) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Prowl returned to his office after finding that Ironhide had only shot a hole in the wall and hadn't left the brig in a sour mood. He had also left Sideswipe standing guard in front of the hole while Ironhide shot a livid gaze at the red frontliner's back. Most would have been intimidated but this was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Prowl wasn't worried. He wasn't surprised at the lack of mechs in his office when he entered. The absence of Barricade and Jazz wasn't what almost made him glitch. The offender was instead his office walls.

While he had been gone someone, or several particular _someones_, had painted the walls of his office lime green. The green was bright enough that it would make any sane person instantly wish to be color blind, or just blind in general. Prowl was almost certain that if he looked at the right angle he would be able to see his reflection in the shiny, blinding green paint. He quickly shut the door of his office before his processor overloaded and he glitched in the middle of the hall.

Ratchet too was rather stunned when he saw Prowl standing in the hall staring at his office door. The medic had come to see what had possessed the tactician to send Skids and Mudflap to _his _med bay. Now his mental annoyed triad had been completely derailed by the sight of Prowl gaping at his door. "Is something wrong?" the medic asked, concerned. Prowl gestured wordlessly toward the door. "Are you locked out?" Prowl shook his head and again gestured to his door, mouthplates making wordless circles that made him look like some sort of giant metal goldfish.

Ratchet glanced cautiously between the mute tactician and the door before slowly reaching for the handle and easing it open. The brightness of the paint nearly blinded him and he quickly slammed the door shut. "Holy Primus," he gasped, staring at Prowl. "What in the world happened to your office?"

It took a moment for Prowl to regain his voice in order to answer Ratchet. "Barricade and Jazz," he said when he could finally speak.

"You left them alone in your office?" Ratchet asked, shocked. "Together?"

"Jazz came running in saying that Ironhide had blown a hole in the brig," Prowl explained almost sheepishly. "I went to check it out and left them in the office thinking that if Ironhide was on a rampage the least I could do was leave Barricade with some form of protection since his weapons are offline. As it turns out Ironhide had blown a hole in the brig but he was still in it. I came back here to find my office like that."

"Uh-huh," Ratchet said, unsurprised now that he knew the reasoning.

"I guess I should have expected something like that," Prowl added rueful. Ratchet nodded and turned to return to his med bay.

"Perhaps you should find them," the medic called over his shoulder before they cause more chaos. Prowl just groaned.

What Ratchet didn't know was the current state of his med bay. As soon as Barricade and Jazz had finished with Prowl's office they had crept down the halls until they saw Ratchet kicking the minor twins out of his med bay and stalking off in the direction of Prowl's office. They had some other neon paint and some time now. Needless to say Ratchet's med bay was an equally vivid shade of green. They were out of green paint by the time they finished and they just snuck out in time to avoid being caught.

They snickered softly in the shadows while an enraged Ratchet called Optimus Prime and Prowl to his med bay. They took the last of their paint, pink and immaculate white, and headed for the Prime's office. They painted it a shade of hot pink that could almost be qualified as cruel and unusual punishment before hurrying to Prowl's office. Since both superior officers were still trying to calm a furious Ratchet the two had enough time to repaint Prowl's office a neat white color, luckily it was a special Cybertronian fast drying paint, and hide the buckets.

When Prowl returned to his office and opened the door he found Jazz and Barricade staring blankly at the neat white walls. He didn't notice that his walls were the correct color immediately though. "What were you thinking?" he snapped at both of them, losing his cool finally.

"What do you mean?" Barricade drawled boredly, arching an optic ridge at the furious Autobot SIC.

"Painting my office and the med bay neon green and Optimus Prime's office hot pink?" Prowl snarled.

"Are ya sure you're feelin' all right Prowler?" Jazz asked, shooting his friend a concerned glance. "The 'Con an' Ah have been here the whole time ya were checkin' up on 'Hide. Did ya get the problem taken care of?" Prowl looked from Jazz to Barricade to his walls finally noticing they were white. The events of the day caught up to him. He glitched.

Instantly Barricade and Jazz started laughing. "That was devious," Jazz said with a playful glint in his optics. "Great idea 'Cade!"

"Thanks for the help," Barricade responded.

"Any time," Jazz said with a smirk. "Ah'll go get the Hatchet afore anyone else reports that Prowlie's glitched and our medic lays an egg." That imagery started them laughing again and Jazz chortled all the way down the hall to the med bay to inform an already irate medic that Prowl had glitched, _again_.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: I'm back (finally)! Thanks to _Iwanita_, _1Timberwolf_ (no kidding!), _shadowhaseo _(Those poor 'Cons wouldn't know what hit them)_, MissShelz _(Isn't that the truth!)_, Gina Ichimaru's girl _(For Barricade's age I'm going by the assumption that he's older than 'Bee but not by too much. Other than that *shrugs*)_, LunaeShark _(I'll try!)_, a Wiccan, Kiren _(Which set of twins are we talking about?), and_ electro moonlight _(Currently, no, but in the long term...) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of Transformers that you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Prowl came online completed disoriented. Actually, Ratchet decided, he was lucky Prowl stayed online. The medbay's walls were still a brilliant, and undeniably reflective (this had been decided when Ratchet had caught Sunstreaker looking at his reflection in the wall), lime green. Ratchet had yet to take the time to repaint the walls. "Where am I?" Prowl asked, sounding dazed as he eyed his green reflection.

"Medbay," Ratchet replied impatiently, his notoriously short temper not helped by the current state of the medbay walls.

"What happened to your walls?" Prowl asked, sounding more bewildered than Ratchet had ever heard the SIC in his life.

"The same thing as your office," Ratchet snapped and a monitor beeped, signaling that Prowl's processor was beginning to overheat and glitch again. "Don't glitch on me now," he snapped. "You've already been out two days."

"Two days?" Prowl echoed and Ratchet sighed. He hated these episodes. Occasionally Prowl glitched and, when he woke in place he didn't recognize right away, he was slow on the uptake. Mostly this resulted in him repeating things like some sort of demented mechanical parrot on steroids, the language or speed or pitch changing at odd intervals. Ratchet didn't have patience for this.

"Yes," he replied shortly. "Two days. Barricade and Jazz painted your office and mine lime green and Optimus' office neon pink. Then when you got back to your office they had somehow painted it white. You glitched and they called here." Ratchet watched with some relief then as the confusion vanished from Prowl's faceplates. The SIC sat up slowly then and glanced around him.

"Where is Barricade?" he asked. "Not in the brig next to Ironhide I hope."

"No," Ratchet replied, still annoyed. "He's been taken."

"Taken?"

"Oh don't start mimicking me again," Ratchet said, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Yes _taken_. A day ago Jazz stepped out for some fresh air and Barricade went with him. Of course this was when the Decepticons decided to attack."

"Of course," Prowl echoed with that distant look that said he was immersed in a hundred different outcomes.

"Megatron sent Shockwave to make sure Barricade was brought back," Ratchet continued, chosing to ignore the parroting this time in favor of keeping whatever sanity he had left. "Jazz was brought in here looking like he'd gone through a giant blender and Sideswipe stumbled in a minute later to say that Barricade and Sunstreaker had been taken."

"There's been no demands?" Prowl asked.

"None," Ratchet confirmed.

"Two options then," Prowl said, sounding more and more like his ordinary, logical self. "One is that Megatron is waiting for us to come retrieve our on in order to ambush us on his own territory. The other is that somehow they simply haven't reached Megatron yet. And with Barricade in tow I'm betting on the second."


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Onward to the next chapter! Thanks to _SJSGirl_ (Yeah. The 'Cons are probably gonna regret that), _Lovely Rain Dancer_ (Very true!), _shadowhaseo_ (Yeah, Barricade is going to slow down progress all right),_ Mavy Wavy, Starfire201_ (Barricade does bring new meaning to the saying "More trouble than he's worth"), and _1Timberwolf_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of transformers you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

"Hey Shockwave! Are we there yet?" Barricade was unable to keep the smirk off his faceplates as he asked the dreaded question for what had to be the fiftieth time that day. From his position between a very grouchy Knock Out and a humming Reverb on the other side. On the other side of Reverb was Sunstreaker who was snickering despite all efforts not to laugh out loud. Above them flew a rather whiny Skywarp who had only just shut up from his tirade about flying for too long without rest.

The whole trip had been an ill engineered disaster that was going to blow up in Megatron's faceplates. If they ever got that far. Between Knock Out's whining about scratched paint, Reverb humming a continuous tune that no one seemed to know besides himself, Skywarp warping every which way and chatting nonstop, and Barricade's drawling comments Shockwave was either going to lose his sanity soon or glitch. Barricade wasn't sure which at the moment but either one would be entertaining.

"Will you just shut up?" Shockwave ground out, his tone sounding more and more like broken glass as the day dragged on.

"I wasn't talking," Skywarp whined, now deciding to come out of his daze and pay attention.

"He wasn't talking to you glitch head," Knock Out grumbled from his position on the ground.

"Why are you so mean?" Skywarp moaned out to the Decepticon spy.

"Mean?" Knock Out said incredulously. "I'm trying to get some peace and quiet around here so I can enjoy my misery in peace."

"Misery," Skywarp shot back. "You haven't been flying for so long that falling out of the sky wouldn't hurt half as bad as staying in the air."

"Warp-" Knock Out began but it was too late. Skywarp was already in full rant mode.

"You weren't damaged by a set of twins from the Pit and flying on a damaged wing. You're not the one who got dragged out into the middle of nowhere. You volunteered," Skywarp continued. "So I don't want to hear about your paint and your misery any longer you vain, self centered, useless, Pit spawn."

"You forgot pretentious," Sunstreaker suggested helpfully, fighting down a laugh.

"What's that mean?" Skywarp asked, temporarily distracted from his righteous indignation.

"Claiming or demanded a position of distinction that is unearned," Barricade drawled and Skywarp beamed at Sunstreaker.

"Exactly," he said haughtily to Knock Out. "You are being pretentious claiming that the position with the most misery is yours."

"Will you all just _shut up_?" Shockwave roared, whirling on them. He was so furious that his red eyes had turned almost black. Skywarp let out a squeak and flipped backwards in the air to crash into the ground. Knock Out stumbled back over a root and landed on the ground with a hard clang. Reverb paused in his humming to glance around him in a dazed fashion. There was a moment of complete silence.

"Ow," Skywarp said suddenly, standing up and shaking his aching joints. His accusing gaze turned to Shockwave."I'm telling 'Screamer."

"You made me dent my paint again," Knock Out whined, standing and inspecting his precious paint job. Reverb returned to humming. Shockwave let out an exasperated sigh then and threw his hands in the air, turning his back on them and sitting squarely on the ground. Sunstreaker glanced over at Barricade, fully expecting the slightly younger mech to be fighting down gales of laughter. But Barricade was no longer laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Thanks to _SJSGirl_ (They do indeed!), _Gina Ichimaru's girl_ (Good observation! And I'd say the group was probably mechs Megatron wanted _out_ of his base), _Lovely Rain Dancer_ (So would I!), _shadowhaseo_ (:D), _Starfire201_ (Shockwave is dangerous when he's angry), _1Timberwolf_ (I think a few is putting it mildly), _Iwanita_ (Don't we all? I'd love to find a way to kill that thing!), _Autobotgirl2234_ (In a way-yes. If work involves self preservation), _Firestorm152_ (No kidding!), _electro moonlight_ (definitely), _lisa_, and _Lynn Jones_ (That's the only way he gets _any_ sympathy-lol) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of Transformers you recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cops<strong>

_What started as a suggestion turned out to be an all out war_

Sunstreaker figured out quickly enough why Barricade wasn't laughing. The ground seemed to erupt underneath their feet as a massive serpentine shape rose out of the dirt. A flick of its tail sent Knock Out and Reverb flying. Skywarp let out a startled squawk but didn't take off fast enough to avoid being hit to the ground. Barricade yanked Sunstreaker out of the way as the Driller's head emerged from the dirt so the body could flash through the air before vanishing.

The ground seethed as the monster prepared to make another pass. Barricade growled, frame tensed as he watched the ground. "Enough," he rumbled, glaring darkly at Shockwave. "You've made your point."

"Oh really?" the other Decepticon replied and Barricade growled again.

"Yes," the cop mimic spat. "And Megatron will have your head if you irreversibly damage your retrieval team. That's his job." Shockwave seemed to study the younger 'Con as Barricade stared back with cold optics.

"No more pushing?" the one eyed 'Con questioned.

"None from me," Barricade promised grimly, nudging Sunstreaker with an elbow.

"I'm not promising," the Autobot fronliner spat, letting out a yell when the Driller rose up practically under his feet.

"Stupid Autobot," Barricade hissed, shoving Sunstreaker out of the way of another strike. "Just agree to it before Shockwave decides you're expendable and disposes of you."

"Fine," Sunstreakerspat. "No more pushing." Instantly the Driller vanished with a hiss into the sand. Shockwave gave a mocking, satisfied smile and Barricade warily relaxed next to the Autobot frontliner.

"Good," Shockwave said, turning his dark gaze to his companions. "Get up!" he barked sharply. "We need to get back to Megatron before sunset." Skywarp pulled himself off the ground with a whining moan. Reverb was already on his feet and humming as if nothing had happened and Knock Out clambered up, checking his paint.

"They're all insane," Sunstreaker said in an undertone. "Especially the humming one."

"Sometimes," Barricade replied in a hollow tone. "It's safer to be insane."


End file.
